


You and only you

by incognito_neptune



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Universe, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hickeys, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, They're both consenting adults, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), basically just pwp with some background if you squint, canonverse, eren is 19, i promise no one dies and everyone's happy, lots of hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognito_neptune/pseuds/incognito_neptune
Summary: “Happy birthday, Eren”Eren's only wish is for Levi to make him his in every sense of the word.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 23
Kudos: 204





	You and only you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shittyfoureyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Sam. It is thanks to you that I found my words again, and that's why I dedicate my first _proper_ fic *that isn't a drabble* to you. Also because you're a wonderful person and you deserve all things good and ereri. I apologise in advance, it's been a long time since I've sat down and written something, so I hope my words flow easily. Double also this is my first canonverse (yay?)
> 
> Here's to hoping you'll enjoy it and catch the *subtle* little things I added in.
> 
> p.s sorry for the grammar mistakes

In a life where loss and grief are the only constants Levi has ever known, spring brings with itself every last bit of hope he so desperately needs to keep pushing, to keep _fighting_. It’s a season filled with showers that wash away vermillion rivers, flowers that bloom on soil which has long forgotten kindness, and days where the sun lingers a little longer, shines a little brighter. It’s also a time of forgiveness, a reminder that life will always find a way to start again despite the tragedies that accompany it. And maybe, just maybe he, too, is allowed to indulge in promises of tomorrows, promises in the shape of a boy with oceans in his eyes.

“Happy birthday, Eren.” The words come out in whispers spoken against Eren’s lips. Levi seals the distance between them with a kiss.

“Thank you, Captain,” Eren says, breaking away from their kiss just enough to look into _his_ captain’s stormy eyes. _His_. All his, and his alone.

“What are you ‘captaining’ me for? It’s just me, Eren.”

“Yeah... yeah, you’re right. It’s just you.” And now–now it’s Eren’s turn to whisper, afraid to break the spell that has formed around them. It’s just Levi. _His_ Levi. The man he is so maddeningly in love with. And so he leans in for another kiss, and then a third, and then a fourth. Their lips brush against each other with need and urgency, kissing like their sole existence depends on this very moment. 

They’re seated in the middle of Levi’s bed, his white sheets decorated with colourful flowers handpicked just for Eren. All for him. It’s the end of March and the sun glimmers just enough to melt away the last bits of winter snow, but not quite enough yet for flower-fields to bloom. That’s why Levi decided to bring spring to Eren instead, here inside the safety of four walls they’ve long turned into a little makeshift home. Into _their_ home. Together.

It’s Levi’s turn to break the kisses, his lungs burning and gasping for air. He brings his fingers to gently place on Eren’s face, thumb brushing against sun-kissed skin. “Tell me, Eren. Is there anything you want for your birthday? Anything I could give you? Anything I could buy you? But please be reasonable– as much as I want to, I can’t take you across the walls.”

If Levi could–really, truly could–he’d bring down the very stars for this boy. He’d fit the entire ocean into a glass for him. Break every bit and inch of these walls to give Eren the freedom he wants, the freedom he _deserves_. But, despite the burden of being humanity’s strongest, Levi, too, is only human. So instead, he gives Eren the only thing he has never been brave enough to give away, the only thing that is holding him together.

He gives Eren his heart.

And with it love so sincere, so unconditional, that it sometimes terrifies even himself.

“I want... I want _you_.” 

If Levi blinks, he might miss the slight blush that’s slowly settling on Eren’s beautiful, _beautiful_ complexion. 

“But you have me. All of me,” he reassures, thumb still drawing gentle circles on Eren’s cheeks.

“That’s not… that’s not what I meant, Levi. _Agh_ , please don’t make me have to say it out loud.” The blush is growing, reaching the tips of Eren’s ears, spreading down his neck all the way to his broad chest. Levi takes a moment to admire the sight in front of him, really admire it before he has to form answers of his own. No matter how much time has passed between them, Eren’s body still electrifies at the slightest touch, the slightest words coming from Levi, something the latter will never take for granted. 

“You need to tell me what you want, love, or else I won’t know. Use your words, Eren. Tell me what you want so I can give it to you.”

And when Levi looks into Eren’s eyes again, searching for unspoken words, he finds that determination has taken over and replaced any and every trace of shyness. The same determination, the same certainty he has come to know–has come to love.

“I want you to make me yours; to really make me yours. I want you to–to _show_ me just how much you love me. Levi, I… I want you to make… to make love to me.” 

Levi’s eyes are searching Eren’s for answers once more, painfully aware of the weight the spoken words hold, weight that’s lingering heavily in the air around them. These aren’t new waters, they’ve discussed this topic before, discussed boundaries of their physical intimacy, and they had both agreed to wait. But somewhere along those lines, Eren’s touches stayed a little longer. His kisses became more fervent; his fingers more daring, exploring Levi’s skin. Skin hidden under layers and layers of a uniform, on days where under the pretense of _practice_ , they found shelter in the safety of trees.

But Levi–ever patient Levi–never pushed. Never asked. Never set the pace. Instead, he followed Eren’s. Observant of every want and every need, making sure that Eren’s needs came, that Eren’s needs _come_ before his. Above his. He never pressured Eren, never guilted him for breaking away from kisses when touches became needier. Careful not to corner Eren, not to make him feel taken advantage of. Because at the end of the day, Levi _is_ Eren’s superior, even if the title holds no meaning past their ranks. And because of this reality, Levi tries to remind Eren, tries to reassure him that outside of battlegrounds and away from prying eyes of those that could harm his lover, that they are equals in every sense of the word. It’s not _Captain Levi,_ he had said, _just Levi. It’s just me._

“Eren, are you aware of what you are asking for? Are you really sure of this? You know that we don’t need sex in order to fully belong to each other, right? I am already yours, just like how you are already mine; we don’t need sex to solidify this.” Levi needs to know, needs to make sure that this is what Eren truly wants.

“I know this. Trust me when I say I have thoroughly thought about it over and over again. I know all of this, I know you would never take advantage of me. I know we don’t need sex to prove that we love each other. But I... I want it. I want to have sex with you. I want to share myself with you in every way I can if you’ll have me. If… if you want this too, of course,” Eren finishes, nervously biting at his lips, a habit Levi has grown to find endearing.

Levi’s heart swells with even more love than he thought he was capable of feeling. Of giving. Eren is many things, hot-headed and volatile, temperament filled to the brim with fire and passion for things he believes in, things he is willing to fight for. But there are two things he could never be, two things he could never embody; uncertainty and dishonesty. And that is why Levi believes the words that just left his lips.  
“I want you back just as much. Want to make love to you, too–but under one condition and one condition only.” 

Levi’s voice turns into Captain Levi right towards the end of his sentence and suddenly–suddenly Eren finds himself waiting in anticipation. He trusts Levi, utterly and completely trusts him, so when he answers back with, “Anything. Anything you want, Captain,” Levi knows it’s not because Eren _has_ to, but because he _wants_ to.

“I am only willing to have sex with you if you promise to tell me the moment something feels uncomfortable or painful or anything, really. You need to communicate with me because I can’t read your mind, and I can’t live with myself knowing you felt pressured into doing something just because you wanted to spare my feelings. I love you, and nothing will change that, okay?” Levi tries his best, tries to keep his voice even, tries to be who Eren needs him to be right now despite his own nerves; despite how loud his heart is drumming against his chest, threatening to break away from the shelter of his ribs. If they’re going to do this, really do this, he will do everything in his power to make sure they’re doing it right. To make sure Eren is okay–is _loved_.

“Levi, you don’t need to say these thing–”

“Promise me, Eren. Please promise me,” Levi says, no, _pleads_ , voice cracking with sincerity, and Eren wonders how it is possible to fall in love with this man even more than he already has. 

“I promise you. I promise to let you know if I’m uncomfortable with something, but in return, you have to promise to do the same with me. For me.” It’s now Eren’s turn to stand his ground, to remind Levi that they are indeed equals.

And Levi acknowledges this. Promises.

“Come here, let me kiss you. Let me show you how much I love you.”

“Then show me... Please, _please_ show me.” 

Eren, who is now the one pleading, is eager and willing and alive. So fucking alive. Levi kisses him, pushes his body down gently into the mattress. There are flowers everywhere, and Eren fits right in. Paints himself into the sheets like the fields blossom and bloom for him, and only him. He gasps softly when Levi’s fingers trace his skin. Pushes his head back so Levi can kiss him better, kiss him deeper. 

And his own hands start moving, too. Exploring skin like he’s never touched Levi before. Like he’s never felt every scar and every bone, every reminder of how alive Levi is. Because Eren hasn’t. But now? Now he can. And so he does, his fingers quick and clumsy unbuttoning Levi’s shirt, getting these suffocating layers off. He needs to get rid of every barrier between them, needs to feel Levi against him.

Levi lets him, breaks away from their kiss just enough to let Eren pull his shirt off and away, discarded somewhere on the floor. And normally, he would’ve minded. Normally Levi would’ve scolded Eren. Called him messy with no real bite behind his words. But this isn’t normally, and Levi can’t find it in himself to care about anything other than the boy looking up from underneath him with eyes so bright they illuminate the room.

“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful, Eren,” Levi whispers against Eren’s neck, purple bruise forming slowly. Eren’s shirt is gone. His pants, too, making it easier for Levi to see the blush threatening to take over his every being. It’s almost ridiculous how his body reacts to every word and every touch coming from his older captain, his lover. “So beautiful and mine.” Levi kisses down his neck, sucks another mark into his collarbone. “Mine.” another kiss, another hickey.

“Yours. All yours,” Eren pants, sweat dripping down his temples. His hair is longer now, held together with a tie in a lazy bun. It’s sticking to his skin, all messy and beautiful. He gasps more, moans at the way Levi’s tongue brushes against his nipple, so sensitive to touch. One flick, two, three, and soon Eren can’t stand the ache forming between his legs, the pressure pushing against Levi’s thigh. He tries to release some of it, grinding and rubbing ever so desperately. _Please, Levi. Please._

“Impatient, Eren. My Eren.” Eren can feel Levi’s hot breath against his sternum, tongue licking away at what seems like another bruise forming, and for once, Eren wishes his titan abilities could leave him be for a bit. Just a little bit so he can admire the marks of Levi’s love a little longer. 

“Levi… Levi, _please_.”

“Begging already, Eren Yeager? I haven’t even touched you yet,” Levi teases, a slight smile hanging on the corner of his lips. 

“Then touch me. Please touch me,” Eren begs, his voice on the verge of being wrecked. But he doesn’t care. Doesn’t want to care. What he wants is for Levi to finally fucking _touch_ him.

And so Levi does, discarding the last piece of clothing that’s hiding Eren away from him.

Eren hisses, both at the feeling of cold air against his cock, and the way Levi’s lips kiss yet another mark into the flesh of his inner thighs. There’s precum already dripping down his length, and he would’ve been embarrassed had it been anyone else seeing him and touching him like this–anyone else but Levi. _His_ Levi. 

“Eren. I’m going to touch you now. Is that okay with you, love?” 

Eren’s insides catch fire at the last word. _Love._ Even when he’s lying here naked with sweat trickling down his body, Levi doesn’t fail to remind him what all this is about. Doesn’t fail to remind him that they love each other. That they’re _in_ love with each other, and that what they’re doing right now isn’t just sex; isn’t just fucking. They’re making love. Eren swallows the lump forming in his throat. God, he’s so infatuated with this man. No, not infatuated. He’s in love. Maddening, maddening _love._

 _Please_ is all the permission Eren needs to give before Levi takes him into his mouth, his back arching off the bed at the feel of Levi’s tongue flicking against his slit, wiping away any trace of precum. Levi takes him deeper, hollows his cheeks. And god, does it feel good. Feels so fucking good. His own hands could never compare to the feeling of having the warmth of a mouth, of _Levi’s mouth_ on him. Deeper, deeper. Eren has to physically hold himself back from bucking his hips up, up, up. More moans, more gasps, a little hitch of breath here, a louder groan there. All of Eren’s senses are on overdrive, and just before that familiar feeling can build, Levi pulls his lips away.

Eren groans. And then he pouts. Finally, he whines, “why… why’d you pull… away? I was–I was gonna come.” When he takes a look at Levi’s face, he notices just how swollen his captain’s lips are, pink and decorated with saliva. Eren’s heart jolts with pride: He is the reason for that.  
“Exactly why I stopped. Wanna see your face when you come.” 

Levi’s voice is a little raspy. Eren is the reason for that, too. His heart is definitely gonna burst any moment now. He’s so in love. And so painfully turned on.

“You’re such a sappy romantic, Levi,” Eren informs him with a grin.

“Yeah? And so what? What are you gonna do about it?” Levi pushes.

“Come here. Kiss me and find out, Captain.” Eren pulls.

“I just had my mouth on you and you wanna kiss me?” Amusement is clear in Levi’s voice, yet he still complies, never one to turn Eren’s wishes down. Their kiss is messy, lips smacking against each other with familiar ease.

“Levi… _Levi_.... fuck me, please,” Eren whispers after nibbling on that sensitive spot behind Levi’s ear, nails scratching his undercut. Levi shivers, and Eren wonders if it’s because of his words or his actions. Or both.

Needy, needy Eren. Eren who wants all of Levi, all at once. His wonderful Levi. His captivating captain. His partner. His, his, and only _his_.

Levi pulls back, takes a good look at Eren, studies his face as he speaks next 

“Is this really what you want? Are… are you ready? Are you sure?” 

It’s Eren’s beautiful expressions that answer for him before his words do. Eyebrows knitted in concentration, eyes burning with such intensity Levi almost has to pull away. _Almost_. But he doesn’t; instead, he holds Eren’s gaze with the same intensity. 

“Yes. I want you to show me how much you love me. Make love to me, Levi. I’m yours, so claim me. Please.” The way he says it, the way he begs for Levi to take him apart only to put him back together. 

“I love you.” 

The words are so sudden, so sincere. Eren has heard them more times than he can count and yet–yet the flames within his heart set his insides ablaze all over again.

Oh, what an honour it is to be loved so tenderly by Levi Ackerman.

“I love you too,” Eren answers with the same certainty, the same fondness.

Levi holds his gaze for a moment longer before he pulls away and opens his nightstand, hands looking for something. Eren’s heart stings a bit at the sight of a half-empty bottle of oil. He shouldn’t feel this way. Shouldn’t let insecurities creep up on him. Levi is older than him. Much older. It shouldn’t come as a surprise that experience goes along with age. The past shouldn’t matter; past lovers shouldn’t matter. What matters is them here at this very moment, together. That’s what should matter, right? _Right?_ So why do Eren’s lips act on their own accord? Why do the words escape before he can take them back? _Why, why, why?_

“Have you… have you done this before?” His voice comes out a little quieter, that sting in his heart betraying him. He ruined everything, he ruined the moment, the magic that had built around them. It’s gone. All gone. He ruined it because he got jealous. Allowed that feeling to nest and settle in his heart. Levi picks up on his tone, of course he does. Levi knows him inside out. Only this time, Eren wishes he didn’t.

“Eren. My Eren. Yes. Yes, I’ve done this before–but alone. On myself. With you on my mind. You, and only you.”

Eren’s cheeks catch fire, shame washing over him like a bucket of ice-cold water. And again, Levi picks up on this, of course. But before Eren has time to dwell on his feelings, his worries are silenced with Levi’s lips back on him, this time kissing him slowly, carefully. Reassuring Eren that it’s okay. They’re okay. And in love. So in love, their hearts soaring.

“This is–it’s–I’m new to this too. I’ve never… never done this before... with anyone else.” 

Levi doesn’t blush easily, doesn’t stumble over his words often. But with Eren, _for_ Eren, Levi can be vulnerable. He doesn’t have to be humanity’s strongest. Doesn’t have to be captain Levi. Just Levi. For Eren, he is just Levi. It’s Eren’s turn to kiss away his worries, make everything okay. 

“Make me forget my name. Make me forget anything but yours, Levi.”

The bottle is open, fingers coated in oil.

“It might hurt a little, that’s why you need to tell me if I need to stop. Tell me, and I’ll stop,” Levi says, urgency taking over his voice. 

One deep breath later and Eren finds his voice again “Keep… keep going. I–I’m okay. It’s new, but… I’m okay.”  
One finger becomes two, and two turns into three. Levi soothes Eren’s whimpers with his lips, kisses the inside of Eren’s thighs, leaves even more marks. Reminders of love, rosy bruises turning lilac. Slowly working Eren open, fingers searching, he finds his answer when Eren’s whole body shakes, a loud moan escaping his lips.

“There it is,” Levi says, but Eren’s too far gone in his bliss to make sense of any words he is hearing. Not when Levi is twisting and turning his fingers like that, right _there._ Close. So fucking close, only to pull them away, pull them out again. Eren is about to open his mouth–to object. He wants to come so badly. 

_Please, Levi. Fucking please._

Levi takes off whatever clothing he has still on. Puts some more oil onto his hands. One, two, three strokes before he settles between Eren’s legs. Presses a soft kiss on Eren’s forehead. “I love you. So much. Too much.”

“And I love you.” Eren’s voice comes out broken, wrecked. All because of Levi. For Levi. Eyes looking into Eren’s with so much affection, so much love, fingers caressing Eren’s cheeks, lips swallowing Eren’s every gasp, and waiting, ever so patiently waiting for Eren. “M-move, please.”

And so Levi does. Slowly. Carefully. Attentive to Eren’s every need, every sound, every breath. Lips still pressing kisses on to Eren’s skin. But the latter soon grows impatient. Tries to match Levi’s slow thrusts. Locks his legs around his captain’s waist. 

“L–Levi... Levi, please. Please… _please._ ” He doesn’t even care anymore about the way he shamelessly begs, asking for Levi to fuck him like he means it. _Pretty please._  
Levi answers his prayers with his hips. Fucks a little harder, a little deeper. But it’s not enough, not nearly enough. So Eren shreds his voice a bit more, begs to be fucked the same way he is loved.

Levi shows him just how much.

Eren comes first, untouched, Levi’s name echoing through the room as he spills over his stomach. And wherever Eren goes, Levi follows, with Eren’s name on his lips like a desperate, desperate prayer.

They lie together like this, calming their breaths, calming their beating hearts. Hearts that beat for each other only. Basking in the afterglow. Exchanging _I love you’s_. Levi is the first to break the spell, to get up and wet a washcloth. He cleans Eren’s sticky, sticky skin followed by one last kiss right above a newly formed lovebite. Proof that Levi was here.

“Happy birthday again, Eren.” Kisses and kisses and more kisses. Eren’s heart is going to give out. He’s so in love. So, so in love. And just when he thought this was it, a beautiful ending to a beautiful day, Levi surprises him once more, does it again and again. Eren catches a glimpse of a silver band decorated with turquoise stones shaped into flowers.

Could this be...?

“I have lived my whole life without daring to think of a tomorrow, without daring to _hope_. No, no, that’s not right. I didn’t live; I merely existed, desperately trying to fight so I could give my existence some form of meaning. But then... then I met you, and suddenly I wasn’t existing anymore. I was living. To humanity, you are their last hope. But to me… to me, Eren, you are more than that. So much more. You have given my life purpose in more ways than you could ever imagine. And I am no saint–I am a selfish man, Eren. I don’t want to share you with the rest of the world. I want you to myself. The life of a soldier is not promised. Tomorrow isn’t promised. So why wait to find out? Why wait for a tomorrow when I could just ask you, right here, right now.” Levi pauses, takes Eren’s hand in his, ring one answer away from touching skin. “Eren Yeager, I promise to love you with every part of my being. To fight alongside you; to fight for you. To fully and completely devote myself to you until my very last breath. And so I ask you, will you grant me the honour of calling you mine? Will you marry me?”

There are tears running down Eren’s cheeks, his heart beating violently. Here in front of him is the love of his life asking to marry him. Asking to make Eren his in every way humanly possible.

“Yes. A… a thousand times over. Yes, yes, _yes_.”

And now–now the tears are running down Levi’s face because with Eren, _his_ Eren, he doesn’t need to be anything else. Doesn’t have to be anyone else but Levi. Just Levi.

The ring finally finds a home on Eren’s finger. A kiss to seal the promises it holds. There are still flowers on the bed, petals sticking to their skin, and yet– yet all Eren can think about is how Levi brought with him not only spring, but summer, and autumn, and winter, too. Levi brought with him all the seasons. Endless tomorrows. Love. All this love for Eren, his Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday, sam <3


End file.
